The Adventures and Misadventures of Fireteam Oridian
by DaftSalmon
Summary: The tale of A hunter, another hunter, and a warlock, concerning their adventures and misadventures together as Fireteam Oridian
1. Chapter 1: Spooktober

It was a calm October night at the Tower, the home of the Guardians. In the main plaza, Guardians were running to and fro the postmaster and the cryptarch, decrypting engrams and only getting ether seeds for a trick, rather than a treat. At the Vanguard table, the Vanguards organized and sent out fireteams for missions and the such. In the left wing, the Speaker sunbathed in nothing but his helmet and a speedo, even though it was nearing midnight. And in the hanger, Jalaal and Xür played a game of poker, though if anyone asked, it wasn't strip poker.

However, on a large balcony for hundreds of guardians to relax and admire the view upon, a Hunter stood. He was relaxed, and 'ate' holographic popcorn as he watched the small ships of Guardians fly overhead and to the stars. He was alone up there, or so he thought.

"Storm!" A loud, terrified voice came from behind him. It was Fish, a teammate of his in fireteam Oridian. That almost made Storm wonder where their leader wa- "Storm!" The Hunter, Storm, sighed. He was about to turn around, but he didn't need to. The body of his teammate slammed into the railing of the balcony. The Warlock spun around and shook the Hunter by his shoulders violently, spilling holographic popcorn everywhere.

"Ghost!.. Ghos-" as the warlock repeated the word Ghost, Storm dropped his popcorn bucket. He stood there for a good minute, being shaken and being told there was "Ghosts". Now he wasn't a believer in Ghosts, so he slapped the hyperventilating, tired warlock. The Warlock was shocked for a moment.

"What the hell, Fish? I was eating my popcorn." The Hunter gestured to his holographic popcorn that was spilled all over the floor.

"B-but t-there's Ghos-" Storm slapped the Warlock again.

"They don't exist. Sure these do," Storm summoned his life long companion, a Ghost, made by the Traveler, "but the ones that go 'boo' don't exist!"

"No you don't understand! Gho-" The Warlock paused mid sentence. If Storm saw behind the helmet the Warlock was wearing, he would have seen her eyes widen. "Ghost!" And with that, the Warlock jumped off the balcony.

"Guardian down." Reported his ghost.

"Fish you're not gonna scare me, Ghosts don't exist." He heard footsteps behind him. They moved at a slow, relaxed pace. So Storm questioned, "Right?"

No response. Well, at first anyway.

"But I exist!" Storm realized his mistake. His teammate meant Ghost, their fireteam leader.

"Oh for fu-" sadly, however, Storm was interrupted with the loud "Bang" of a shotgun.

"Guardian down..." came a tired ghost's voice.

"Is it too late to say 'boo'?" Ghost asked his ghost.

The tired ghost replied, "yeah..."

"Of for the love of-"

~FIN~


	2. Chapter 2: Two Hunters, One Warlock

Ah, what a beautiful sight to behold. Soft mounds that rolled smoothly into the distance. So clean and soft, soaked with rain water. The desire of all Guardians...

The Cosmodrome.

It's beautiful landscapes ruined by rusty buildings and planes, the fallen and hive, and Fireteam Oridian. Speaking of Fireteam Oridian, they were chasing a clever Fallen Captain between some old, rusted, pre-golden age planes.

"Oh come on! How is this big bastard so quick?! We've been chasing him for thirty minutes!" An irate hunter, Ghost, exclaimed. The iconic sound of a Thousand Yard Stare sniper rifle being shot was his reply. The bullet ricocheted off of a rock that was but an inch from the Fallen Captains ankle.

"Damn it!" Came the shout from Fish. The Warlock was just missing her mark today.

"Shoot better, for God's sake!" Was Storm's reply.

"I'm trying!"

"Try harder! Go sweaty or something!"

Ghost pitched in his two cents." Oh I'm sure you'd like that, you perverts!" A vandal flew backwards several feet and landed on its back, as Ghost shot it with his shotgun.

"I'll try harder if-" slice! A dreg cut her arm with its shock blade. "What the hell!?"

Storm has enough of this, and channeled his light in the form of a Golden Gun. He shot all 3 bullets at the Captain, but it only engulfed the Fallen in flames. It's screams of agony were nothing less than painful to the ears.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEE" The captain ree'd, seeing his escape into the ocean. It was more than a one hundred foot drop, but he didn't care, and jumped anyways. "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

Sploosh!

The hunters stood there, looking over the cliff.

"What the fuck did I just witness?" Ghost's question haunted the fireteam.

"I have no clue."

Fish just caught up, out of breath and panting. "What.. did.. I miss?" She asked as she supported herself by placing her hands on her knees. The two hunters looked at each other over the hunched Warlock. They nodded. Storm pushed the warlock over, who landed on her hands and knees.

"Guys What the hell?" She turned around seeing Ghost reach behind his back. He pulled out a rocket launcher.

"You can never outrun the Ghost!" He made to fire the rocket launcher.

"Not agai-" her scream was silenced as the rocket launcher blew her off the side of the cliff, sending her flying into the ocean.

"Boo!" Ghost exclaimed. Storm sighed. "What? Too late?"

"Yup."

A groan came up from the ocean. "Ugh, why?..."

"You think she'll be fine down there, Ghost?"

"I think-"

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Yeah I think she's fine, Storm."

"Seriously guys what the actual fu-" BONK!

"Guardian down..."

"Bah, she's fine."

~FIN~


End file.
